A non-burning type flavor inhaler for inhaling flavor without burning has been known. The non-burning type flavor inhaler has a shape extending from a non-inhalation end toward an inhalation end along a predetermined direction. The non-burning type flavor inhaler comprises an aerosol source for generating an aerosol, a heat source for heating the aerosol source without burning, and a power source for supplying power to the heat source (for example, Patent Literature 1).
As a puff action of inhaling an aerosol is different for each user, it has been studied to make the amount of inhaled aerosol (TPM: Total Particulate Matter) in one puff action constant. For example, a technique to keep a temperature of a heat source constant by controlling power supplied to a heat source (voltage applied to a heat source) in one puff action has been proposed (for example, Patent Literatures 2 and 3). Such a technique suppresses a variation in the amount of inhaled aerosol between puff actions.